I'm glad you came
by Azurill01
Summary: Un restaurant, un repas, des amis, une discussion...


C'est bien la première fois que j'écris une histoire aussi fleur bleue! Alors mettez vous à l'aise au coin du feu, sous une couverture, sortez un paquet de chamallow, mettez en boucle une musique d'ambiance, mon conseil Bruno Mars- it will rain, et profitez. Si vous cherchiez une histoire avec de l'action c'est ratée. Désoler si j'ai mal respecté les caractères des personnages et si des fautes d'orthographes viennent gâcher votre lecture. Je n'ai pas totalement suivis le manga, je l'ai remanié un peu histoire qu'il corresponde avec ce que je voulais écrire.

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis. Ce n'était pas un temps de guerre, ni un temps de paix. C'était un moment hors du temps, où ils profitaient juste du fait d'être tous ensemble pour partager un repas et rire. Ils étaient tous dans ce restaurant autour de cette table à parler de sujet divers. Des dernières techniques, de leurs dernières missions, de leurs derniers déboires. Oui ils étaient là complice et passaient tous un bon moment, malgré tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient et qu'ils allaient retrouver une fois le repas finit, ils préféraient ne pas y penser pour le moment. Le dessert arriva, la fin allait être proche. Le plus turbulent de tous stoppa un instant sa conversation pour se concentrer sur son désert, jouant avec sa cuillère dans l'assiette, faisant tourner dans tous les sens sa part de gâteau. Puis il releva la tête pour balayer du regard la table et observer un moment ses amis. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours. Les souvenir du combat contre Pain, il en avait fait des cauchemars. Pendant longtemps il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait ainsi perdu le contrôle, il avait perdu tous souvenirs des instants qui avaient précédés le moment où le démon qu'il abritait avait pris le dessus. Il ne lui restait que des flashes étranges dans lesquelles il voyait Hinata au sol couverte de sang. Puis petit à petit, au fil des cauchemars, la mémoire lui était revenue. Et il avait été le premier surpris. Hinata qui s'interpose entre Pain et lui, la seule chose qu'il peut voir d'elle c'est son dos où flotte ses cheveux bleus nuit, il entend sa voix assurée, pour une fois elle ne bégaie pas. Hinata était donc venue se battre contre Pain pour le défendre. Après le combat tout le monde était venu l'acclamer, mais personne ne lui avait jamais fait part de ce point. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il se souvenait avoir vu Hinata lors de son combat. Pourtant c'était sûr, quelqu'un avait bien dû la voir s'approcher du terrain de combat. Personne au sein de leur groupe n'avait jamais fait de remarques là-dessus. Mais ce n'était pas cette raison qui le faisait rester ainsi pensif sur le sujet. Non c'était les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé ce jour là. Alors il existait bien une personne qui l'aimait tel qu'il était. Qui l'avait remarqué bien avant les autres. Elle avait été prête à donner sa vie pour lui qui avait toujours été le déchet, celui que tout le monde détestait. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était dit qu'il lui devait une réponse. Pour cela il s'était laissé le temps. Car cela faisait plusieurs mois que ses souvenirs lui étaient revenu complètement, mais la réponse à sa déclaration avait, elle, mit plus de temps à se faire claire dans son esprit. Maintenant il la cherchait du regard à table car il l'avait et il comptait bien lui répondre. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler mais la jeune fille semblait le fuir, il faut dire qu'avec ses regards appuyés il n'avait pas dû lui faciliter la tâche. Et aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient tous réunis, pour une fois que pas un était en mission, il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec elle. Pour avoir un poids en moins sur le cœur et puis elle n'allait pas le fuir éternellement. Il la chercha du regard à coté de son cousin, vers le groupe de filles qui racontait des commérages ou encore entre ses deux équipiers mais elle était introuvable. Sakura assise à ses cotés remarqua le manque d'agitation de son coéquipier.

« Un problème Naruto ?

Tu n'aurais pas vu Hinata? Lui demanda-t-il »

La fleur de cerisier réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Non aucune idée, elle était encore à côté de Kiba il y a cinq minutes. Tu sais comme elle est, toujours aussi discrète, elle a pu partir sans qu'on la remarque. »

Naruto soupira intérieurement, Hinata savait se rendre invisible, ce qui est une qualité pour une kunoichi en mission, mais là ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse je trouve qu'il commence à faire assez chaud ici. Informât-il Sakura. »

Il faut dire que pour l'occasion ils avaient réservé une salle à l'étage du restaurant, qui leur était entièrement réservée et pour le grand groupe cette dernière était assez étroite et la température avait augmenté avec l'agitation.

Il se leva de façon nonchalante, en laissant son dessert sur place, dessert que Chôji ne laissa pas seul bien longtemps, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il ouvrit négligemment la vitre et fit un pas sur le balcon en prenant une bouffée d'air et referma derrière lui, laissant l'agitation de la salle pour le calme et l'air frais de la terrasse. Il remarqua cependant bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul.

Hinata ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait décidé d'aller sur cette terrasse mais ce qui était sûr c'est que maintenant elle regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision. Elle s'était adossée à la barrière quand elle avait entendu la vitre s'ouvrir et immédiatement elle s'était redressée pour regarder avec effroi le garçon qui la rejoignait. N'allons pas dire qu'elle avait cherché à l'éviter ou qu'elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui, mais depuis qu'elle s'était confessée, qu'elle avait failli mourir et qu'il n'avait pas répondu elle évitait de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation et ne lui avait réellement adressé la parole que lorsque ça avait été nécessaire, de détail sur des missions ou autres termes. Elle souhaitait à cet instant avoir péri lors du combat contre Pain, tout ce stress futile lui aurait été épargné. Elle le suivit du regard lorsqu'il se positionna à côté d'elle pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde.

Elle ne bougeait plus, arrivant à peine à réguler sa respiration, se forçant à fixer l'immeuble en face d'eux, ses mains se crispant sur la barrière. Elle observa du coin de l'œil le vent venir s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux les faisant légèrement ondulés. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'avec les années elle était encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Un silence s'en suivit. On pouvait seulement entendre le vent soufflé dans les rues déjà vides à cette heure tardive. Hinata jeta un autre regard au jeune homme à ses cotés. Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler et elle ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Il fixait droit devant lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il semblait en pleine concentration. Il appuya sa joue sur sa main et continua à réfléchir. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la brune. Et très vite ses pensées retournèrent au jour ou elle s'était interposée entre lui et Pain, le jour où elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer. Et puis il avait été accueilli en héros et toujours entouré de villageois ou de shinobi, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler seul à seul, et il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas aidé. Hinata ne savait plus si elle devait vraiment attendre une réponse de sa part. Elle avait entendu Sakura parler d'une amnésie partielle. Alors tous ses efforts avait été réduit à néant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout recommencer. Retrouver le courage et l'adrénaline suffisante pour tout lui dire à nouveau. Autant dire qu'elle était mal partie.

Naruto continuait de réfléchir. Il savait que la jeune fille à coté de lui ne faisait que de lui jeter des regards, il pouvait sentir ses yeux nacrés se posés sur lui avec amour. S'il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole ce n'est pas parce qu'il était mal à l'aise, quoi que un peu stressé, mais le fait est qu'il ne trouvait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il savait Hinata toujours prête à tomber dans les pommes quand il est dans les parages, d'ailleurs ça devait être un miracle qu'elle soit toujours sur ses jambes à cotés de lui. Il avait peur aussi qu'elle essaye d'éviter le sujet. Et puis il y avait aussi un point sur lequel il n'était pas sûr. Hinata l'aimait-elle toujours même en sachant qu'il était Jinchuriki? Il était le héros du village il avait appris à maîtriser Kuuybi, malgré tout certains villageois gardaient une certaine méfiance envers lui. Hinata en faisait-elle partit? Son clan avait sûrement dû lui raconter des choses horribles sur lui. Alors avant de commencer de parler de quoi que ce soit il devait mettre au clair ce point.

« Hinata? Osa-t-il. »

Les mains de la jeune Hyuga se crispèrent encore plus sur la rambarde. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Ou…oui Naruto-kun?

Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pense que je suis un monstre? »

Elle releva soudainement la tête les yeux grands écarquillés pour se tourner vers lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement tandis que sa tête répondait négativement.

« N…Non, bien sur que non t…tu n'es pas un monstre.

Alors je suis quoi pour toi Hinata? Continua-t-il. »

Le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer les rougeurs qui teintèrent son visage si pâles, elle baissa les yeux et pour couronner le tout se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Hinata savait qu'elle devait faire très attention à chacun de ses mots. Elle ne devait pas trop en dire pour qu'il ne se doute pas de ses sentiments, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'à cet instant tout son corps entier criait l'admiration qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Et bien…Commença-t-elle lentement, Pour moi… Pour moi… Tu es U…Uzumaki Na…Naruto. Elle reprit son souffle après sa première phrase, elle n'aurait jamais cru que dire son nom en entier aurait pu être aussi éprouvant pour elle. Tu… Tu es le héros de…de Konoha. Et bien sur tu…tu seras le…le futur Hokage. Ça je n'en doute pas. »

Là c'est Naruto qui se sentit rougir. La dernière phrase prononcée sans bégaiement et avec une assurance qu'il avait rarement vu le fit sourire. Il se sentit en quelque sorte flatter, son ego ne s'en porta pas plus mal. Hinata gardait fermement le regard vers ses doigts qu'elle avait repositionné sur la rambarde. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'audace qu'elle venait d'avoir. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où elle ne bégayait pas.

« Tu… Tu sais, je … je savais depuis longtemps pour Kuuybi. Continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il se retourna vers elle surprit. Elle savait et elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

« Quand…quand j'étais petite je me souviens d'…d'un villageois qui t'avais appelé le…le Kuuybi, puis j'ai…j'ai appris l'histoire du village et…et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps p…pour faire le rapprochement. Mais pour moi ça ne changeait rien. »

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Sa phrase résonna dans son esprit. Comme il l'espérait elle l'aimait donc même en sachant qu'il était le Jinchuriki de Kuuybi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ses yeux azures se mirent à briller. Il la fixa un instant, une joie immense dans son cœur.

Hinata se cramponnait à la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa respiration et de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle sentait qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle osa un furtif regard en coin au garçon à ses cotés. Il la regardait, un grand sourire bêta sur son visage. Oui, elle en avait certainement trop dit.

« Merci Hinata! »

Ses mots étaient presque murmurés. Hinata se sentit rassurée par ses paroles, elles lui réchauffèrent le cœur et en même temps elle espérait qu'elles mettraient un terme à cette discussion qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Naruto se repositionna sur la rambarde, pour réfléchir de nouveau. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa les étoiles. C'était une magnifique nuit claire. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon et la lune illuminait le village d'un magnifique croissant couleur argent.

Hinata sentit enfin son pou revenir à la normale. Un courant d'air la fit trembler et reprendre complètement ses sens. C'était le bon moment pour retourner à l'intérieur du restaurant et quitter cette situation gênante. Sans prononcer un mot elle commença à se déplacer vers la porte vitrée quand son nom fut prononcé à nouveau.

« Hinata attend je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

Elle fit volte face. Naruto se retourna lentement sur lui-même pour lui faire face et appuya ses coudes contre la rambarde. Pour une fois c'était lui qui avait le regard détourné tandis que la jeune fille en face avait les yeux écarquillés, terrorisée par les futures paroles qu'allait prononcer son interlocuteur. Elle priait tous les dieux pour qu'il ne lui parle pas de son implication dans le combat contre Pain.

« Je voulais de te parler du combat contre Pain. »

Elle serra les poings en maudissant tous les dieux cette fois-ci. Naruto passa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête il cherchait soigneusement chacun de ses mots pour ne pas faire fuir la jeune fille.

« J'ai eu un léger trou de mémoire après ce combat, il ne me restait qu'une image de toi agonisant au sol. »

Hinata baissa le regard. Quelle image dégradante. La seule chose qui lui restait c'était elle au sol à moitié morte. Quelle honte. Elle qui avait voulu se montrer brave, essayer de faire preuve d'un peu de courage pour tenter de le sauver. Finalement c'était une fois de plus lui qui l'avait sauvé. Et elle, elle c'était lamentablement fait envoyer au tapis.

Naruto observa du coin de l'œil sa mine dépitée. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle allait pleurer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mais au fil du temps les souvenirs me sont revenus. Je me suis souvenu de tout, ton intervention et … »

Mais elle lui coupa rapidement la parole.

« Désoler Naruto-kun! » sa voix était légèrement montée dans les aigus et elle espéra qu'avec l'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur, les autres ne l'aient pas entendu, ni vu se pencher devant Naruto pour s'excuser. L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce retournement de situation. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle?

« Une fois d…de plus je n'ai pas été assez f…forte j'ai été un poids et…et en plus de ça je…je t'ai causé du tord et du souci. Désoler Naruto-kun »

Naruto en resta sur place, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'était mal fait comprendre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas suffisamment assez choisit ses mots. Hinata elle eut le temps de s'éclipser de la terrasse. Laissant à contre cœur le blond derrière elle. C'était horrible à quel point elle avait eu peur. Peur des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Peur d'entendre des paroles de rejet de la part de Naruto. Peur que son cœur ne se brise en mille morceaux. C'était de ça don elle avait le plus peur. Si c'était pour lui parler de sa déclaration et avoir un rejet elle préférait ne pas en parler du tout. Alors elle avait préféré fuir, attitude plutôt lâche pour une kunochi. Elle se retrouva de nouveau à l'intérieur de la salle du restaurant, personne ne la remarqua comme à son habitude, ce qui était plutôt une chance pour elle en cet instant, ça allait lui permettre de partir discrètement.

Lorsque Naruto redescendit sur terre il prit conscience qu'Hinata avait déjà quitté la petite terrasse où il se tenait à présent seul. De là où il la voyait elle semblait vouloir discrètement s'éclipser du restaurant. Le blond partit pour la rejoindre mais avec sa légendaire discrétion dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle en grand fracas tout le monde se stoppa et se retourna vers lui. N'y prêtant pas attention il fit trois pas dans la pièce et voyant qu'Hinata, elle, ne s'arrêtait pas il cria son nom.

« Hinata attends! »

Là tout les regards partirent de Naruto pour se porter sur la dénommée Hinata. L'héritière sentit tous ces yeux la fixer et un frisson parcouru son échine. D'un pas lent et incertain elle se retourna vers l'assemblée.

« Hinata, j'avais pas fini de parler »

Les regards se tournèrent de nouveaux en directions du blond, puis d'Hinata en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

« Hinata, tu n'as pas dû comprendre ce que je voulais dire. »

Les regards passaient de Naruto à Hinata comme s'ils observaient un match de tennis où seul le blond semblait lancer des balles. La jeune fille voyait ces regards passer d'elle à son interlocuteur pour de nouveau se poser sur elle. Tout ça l'effrayait, elle n'était pas faite pour avoir tant d'attention sur elle, ses jambes commençaient à trembler dangereusement. Et Naruto qui en profitait pour s'avancer vers elle. Timidement elle releva les yeux vers lui pour très vite les dévier sur le groupe. Son cousin avec un regard dur d'incompréhension qui cherchait une réponse dans le sien, Shino qui restait bien cacher derrière ses lunettes, pour une fois elle ne voulu pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Quand à Akamaru et son maître les yeux ronds un sourcil relevé la bouche formant une légère grimace. Elle aurait volontiers ri face à la tête que faisait son coéquipier mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Quand elle se retourna de nouveau vers Naruto il avait bien fait trois pas vers elle et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon parcours, se rapprochant dangereusement.

Elle reprit alors lentement possession de son corps et à une vitesse fulgurante elle vit volte face, passa la porte et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se retrouver dans la salle principale du restaurant, passant entre les tables de façon agile laissant derrière elle quelques murmures elle se retrouva enfin dehors où elle continua de fuir rapidement le restaurant.

Naruto soupira, affaissant ses épaules. Puis il se tourna vers le groupe qui avait reporté son attention sur le seul protagoniste restant de cet étrange échange. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air colérique de Neji. Puis levant les deux mains en l'air paume vers l'avant il déclara d'un air consterné:

« Je lui ai rien fait. Elle m'a à peine laissé parler. »

Personne ne comprit alors l'action mais Sakura d'un bond se leva en une seconde elle était à ses cotés le poing relevé. Par habitude plus que par réflexe, son coéquipier se protégeait déjà, les bras devant le visage, qu'il baissa avec hésitation lorsqu'il ne sentit pas le coup venir. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses le fixait la mâchoire serrée, le poing toujours en l'air. Lentement elle rabaissa son bras avant de lui faire un signe de la tête dans la direction où Hinata était partie. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et détala comme un lapin à la suite d'Hinata pour aller la rattraper. Sakura souffla un moment, elle ne savait pas ce que son stupide équipier avait dit pour mettre l'héritière dans cet état mais il avait tout intérêt à rectifier le tir ou il n'aurait pas à supporter que ses coups songea-t-elle en observant Neji et les coéquipiers de la Hyuga. Puis comme si de rien n'était les discussions repartirent de plus belle autour de table, après tout le repas n'était pas totalement fini.

Naruto retrouva bien vite Hinata dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Cette dernière avait fini par arrêter de courir et s'était laissée docilement rattraper par le blond.

« Hinata, souffla Naruto alors qu'il parvenait à sa hauteur, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase. »

Comme une enfant prise en faute elle se tourna vers en lui, jouant avec ses doigts son regard trouvant soudain un certain intérêt au sol.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hinata. Bien au contraire. Si je voulais te parler c'était pour te remercier d'être intervenu. » Continua le blond.

La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête. La remercier? Alors que tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était se faire envoyer au tapis en moins de trois secondes. Juste à cette pensée son regard redevint triste, oui certainement elle était une ratée. Naruto fronça les sourcils devant la mine dépitée de son interlocutrice, se doutant de ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

« Hinata, tu n'es pas une ratée, tu es forte et ce que tu as fait personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait pour moi. C'est pour ça que je voulais te dire merci. »

Naruto fut satisfait de ses paroles lorsqu'il vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de la brune, ses yeux commençant à pétiller, il la trouva belle. Prenant son courage à deux mains le blond voulu continuer sur sa lancée.

« Je…Je voulais aussi te parler de ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour là… »

Hinata se mit à violemment rosir et fit demi-tour pour repartir.

« Attends! »

La rattrapant par l'épaule il la retourna face à lui délicatement. La brune continuait de jouer toujours plus nerveusement avec ses doigts en fixant du regard un caillou non loin de là.

« Et Hinata, regarde moi quand je te parles ! »

Elle osa relever lentement le visage vers lui son regard, croisant furtivement le sien mais elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser à nouveau la tête. Le jeune blond soupira et lui releva la tête en la prenant par le menton. Malgré tout elle se forçait à dévier le regard.

« Hinata, soupira-t-il de plus bel. »

Puis maintenant son visage entre ses deux mains il plaça le sien bien en face. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Mais soutenir ainsi son regard azur lui était insupportable. Elle sentait tout son corps trembler et son visage s'empourprer. Alors la seule solution qu'elle trouva fut de fermer les yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sentit la pression des mains sur son visage se relâcher et le rire d'une voix grave retentit.

« D'accord, tu as gagné, se rendit le blond, mais ne fuit pas avant que j'ai fini de te parler! »

Pour toute réponse elle hocha docilement la tête en essayant de calmer son cœur appréhendant avec la plus grande anxiété les paroles qu'allait prononcer le blond. Ce dernier leva le visage vers le ciel d'un air perdu avant de commencer à parler.

« J'ai… j'ai été flatté par ce que tu m'as dit… Rougit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je… »

Naruto bafouillait sur chaque mot, plus il avançait dans sa phrase plus il sentait ses mains devenir moites et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. C'était une horrible torture. Comment Hinata avait-elle réussit à lui parler ce jour là sans tomber dans les pommes et en plus trouver la force de combattre Pain encore après?

« Je…Reprit-il

Naruto-kun. Le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de quoique se soit envers moi par rapport à ce que j'ai dit ou fait ce jour là. Si tu ne m'aimes pas je comprendrais.»

Elle avait relevé son visage pour le regarder. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans une infinie tristesse.

« Non, non, non, répondit Naruto en faisant de grand geste avec les bras, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je t'aime aussi Hinata!»

Ecarquillant soudainement les yeux et mettant sa main devant sa bouche, Naruto pris vite conscience de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était dingue comment les mots étaient sortis tout seul, de façon naturelle. Quelle boulette, mais il fut vite soulagé lorsqu'il vu l'effet de ses paroles sur la brune. Ses yeux nacrés s'agrandir lentement illuminés par la lumière de la lune, son visage s'éclaira en prenant de petites teintes rosées au niveau des pommettes. Il lui sourit maladroitement, les joues rouges, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit, ils restaient tous coincés au fond de sa gorge. Le blond avala sa salive avant de continuer.

« Moi qui cherchait à me faire accepter et aimer si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il y avait une personne comme toi juste à coté de moi tout ce temps! Désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps pour te répondre.

Na…Naruto-kun… souffla la jeune fille.»

Hinata restait là les bras ballants l'air hébété par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part le blond franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serrer contre lui.

« Hinata, chuchota-t-il, j'aimerai que tu marche à mes cotés et que tu reste avec moi. Finit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, collant le bout de son nez froid contre la peau chaude et claire de l'héritière au Byakugan »

A plusieurs reprises la jeune fille cligna des yeux, puis timidement elle passa ses bras autour de son torse pour serrer dans ses poings le tissu orange de sa veste. Posant à son tour sa tête sur son épaule pour y respirer l'odeur de ramen que dégageait Naruto. Elle avait réussi, ses sentiments avaient atteint Naruto et il y répondait.

« C'est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Naruto-kun. Murmura-t-elle à son tour »

De se sentir collé ainsi au blond, Hinata pouvait sentir des papillons batifoler dans son estomac et un sourire qu'elle ne pu retenir se dessina sur son visage. Délicatement Naruto déplaça ses bras pour placer ses mains sur ses épaules, il recula à contre cœur son visage de son cou pour se positionner en face d'elle.

« Ne t'évanoui pas, s'il te plaît, Hinata. Murmura-t-il »

La concernée fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais elle comprit bien vite cette demande quand elle vit le blond fermé ses yeux azur et sceller leurs lèvres. Il y eu une décharge qui traversa le corps des deux amoureux et le plaisir fut tellement fort qu'il fut impossible à Hinata de s'évanouir. A son tour elle ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa fondre dans les bras de Naruto. Un baiser d'abord timide qui devint bien vite passionner et électrisant. Naruto s'amusait à jouer avec une mèche des cheveux bleus nuit d'Hinata tandis que cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir toujours plus se coller au blond le serrant de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle Naruto déposa délicatement son front contre celui d'Hinata. Ils se fixaient, avec dans leurs regards un mélange d'amour et de gène, les pommettes rouges, le souffle court. Le blond fit lentement glisser sa main dans celle de la jeune fille pour entremêler leurs doigts.

« A partir de maintenant tu marche avec moi. Dit doucement Naruto »

Puis ils se mirent en route dans les rues de Konoha, collés l'un à l'autre comme pour se tenir chaud. D'un commun accord ils ne retournèrent pas au restaurant, voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Enfin ça c'était juste quelques pas avant que la vieille nature d'Hinata ne revienne au galop et qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans les bras d'un Naruto paniqué.

Le seul témoin de cet instant magique aura été la lune. Mais ça c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Dès qu'ils eurent quittés la rue un magnifique papillon de nuit qui s'amusait à virevolter autour de l'ampoule d'un lampadaire quitta la lumière et partit en direction du restaurant à furtif coup d'ailes. Une fois arrivé il vint délicatement se poser sur la main de son complice. Shino remis en place ses lunettes et cacha son sourire derrière le col de sa veste. Le jeune Aburame décida de garder l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre pour lui, après tout c'était intime et puis les autres le devinerons bien assez vite, lorsque demain Neji irait chercher sa cousine et qu'il la retrouverait chez l'Uzumaki. Il sourit de nouveau en repensant à l'instant où Hinata l'avait fixé avant de quitter le restaurant. Si elle avait cherché à savoir ce à quoi il pensait elle aurait tout de suite deviné ses intentions, oui mais voilà, heureusement pour lui sa coéquipière avait préféré fuir, et dans l'agitation générale, pour sa plus grande joie, personne n'avait remarqué son petit papillon de nuit noir qui s'était échappé de son col à la poursuite de l'Uzumaki et de la Hyuga dans les rues sombres de Konoha.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'avoue m'être tapé un délire toute seule à la fin avec le petit passage sur Shino! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
